Never Lie
by Sage Kaley
Summary: Yami no Bakura enjoys taunting his host, especially with his skills with tarot cards. Only not every reading turns in his favor...one shot


It started with releasing didn't it? Ah but of course, the Tower says it all. A release, a sudden change, an upheaval. That's where this started, when you first put on the Ring. Oh what a glorious day that was, wasn't it landlord? Perhaps you don't see the beauty of being released from the darkness but I do. I understand what it's like to suddenly find yourself in the warm, bright light. Did you know that I have a love/hate relationship with that light? I am the darkness after all…and not long after that release, that is when I found…

Control. Victory, the Chariot. It wasn't much of a victory though, you're such a weak boy. Strong and weak. How amusing that you can contradict yourself. It only makes sense though; you have another half to fight against. You're only fighting yourself really, how tiring that must be. How saddening, to know it's an uphill struggle. I won though, I control you now. Dominating is another, lovely word for it…I dominate you. In fact, I am you. Isn't that fun to hear? Do you like hearing that? I'm sure you hate me. You hate yourself. It's all rather useless, ah but so fun.

The Hanged Man. You fight it with Strength but you're too weak to fight yourself. You give in, give in to me. This card comes with one of my favorite definitions: Accepting God's Will. I am your God. Yet I do consider you my landlord. The land that you are lord of though is earth. I live upon the heavens and cast those unworthy of me into the darkness of Hell. I reign over all, thanks to you, my Eden. But like this card tells us, you put others before yourself, becoming a martyr in order to stop someone you believe to be a cruel God. You fell from my graces, I offered you any desire that your tiny mind could dream and yet you cast it aside. So much for Eden. That is why you are not the God and only the landlord. Do you see? Probably not, I shouldn't expect you to understand.

How foolish of you, The Fool. Believing when there's nothing to believe in. I've heard your troubled thoughts; sometimes you believe you can actually escape me. Oh how delicious. You know you don't want that after all. Ah how beautifully these cards speak, they know you so well. Yet they know so much more…they know of me as well.

The Devil. Heh, how appropriate. Do you know all the definitions of this card? No you wouldn't, you don't believe in the occult. Losing independence, bonded to another unwillingly, submission, despair, fear. Fear. You fear me. You're bonded to me and you hate it. But remember, you hate yourself. This is so much fun, I'm laughing. You can hear me laughing I'm sure. I know you hear all of this. Let's turn over the next card and see…

Hm…

Temperance. Oh…well…I-I have to admit this is a bit unexpected. Don't go celebrating yet. This is the hardest card to read, you know. They say it's as varied as the people who read it. However, one deck creator put it best when he renamed t 'Alchemy'. Do you understand? Alchemy is about proper balance, give and take, where fire and water coexist, where even an angel and a demon can stand side by side and there is harmony. I personally dislike this card. I loathe it. Could you imagine such a moronic concept? Two opposites coexisting? The funny thing is it could happen. I've seen it. We have seen it. Yet if two people are so polar opposite…can they really coexist? Can water truly cover fire without destroying it? And imagine an angel and demon standing side by side…ha! I honestly doubt this card has any relevance.

There is no such coexist, there is only stronger and weaker. One will dominate and the other will bow. There will be…no…

-------------------

It was then that Bakura heard a small voice in the back of his head. The voice spoke up only a bit and yet it was so smug, so certain that it made his blood boil.

"There will be balance though…I don't doubt this. Even if that balance means the two elements agree…or one element is destroyed. We will have temperance. After all, it's all in the cards."

And the cards never lie.


End file.
